I'm a vampire
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow is a vampire but was never turned
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm a vampire?

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow is a vampire but was never turned

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow and Xander were sitting in History class.

"Wills you want to hit the Bronze tonight?" Xander whispered.

"Yeah sounds good I'll give Angel a call after class." Willow whispered back.

Willow's head was killing her. It sounds like someone banging on drums inside her head. She rubbed her head trying to pay attention. She would need to ask Giles if he had any Aspirin or something.

After class the two teens walked into the library.

"Hello how was your day?" Giles greeted.

"Alright," Xander answered.

"Giles do you have any Aspirin?" Willow asked.

"Uh yes in my office." Giles answered and Willow went to find some.

Willow called Angel asking him about the bronze after patrol. Buffy had gotten the two together before she went to Seattle because of high demon activity.

"Angel will be here right before sunset." Willow said sitting down to do her homework.

"Cool." Xander nodded. He was happy for Angel and Willow, but he was also slightly jealous. He was lonely after Cordelia moved and broke up with him because she couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. He wanted to love someone.

It was just before sunset when the group heard noises in the stacks.

"Hello Angel." Giles said.

"Close but no." a British voice said walking out of the stacks.

"Spike?" Willow asked standing with Xander and Giles.

"What do you want?" Giles asked nervously. Angel should be there soon but that didn't mean Spike didn't have time to kill them.

"Stop worrying I'm not here to kill you." Spike replied.

Angel walked out grabbing Spike by the neck, "And we believe you because?"

"Because I have a soul," Spike growled pushing Angel away from him.

"How?" Xander asked.

"Ran into a bloody gypsy I did." Spike answered, "She knew I was from the same bloodline as Peaches here."

"So she cursed you to punish you?" Giles asked.

"Not quite." Spike said walking over to the counter jumping on top of it and lighting a fag.

"Stop playing games Spike." Angel snarled.

"Apparently they don't think you are so bad anymore." Spike replied, "And they want me to be just like you. Helping the weak and keeping the bloody happy meals on legs safe. So they cursed me, but here is the interesting thing. My soul is anchored."

"What?!" the four people yelled at the same time.

"How? I have been looking for a spell for over a year." Willow asked.

"I don't know, but I have the spell here if you want to do it to Peaches. I really don't want Angelus making any appearances." Spike said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Wow." Xander replied.

"I will want to look into this spell first." Giles replied.

"Knew you would," Spike said handing him the paper.

"Why don't you all go and patrol?" Giles suggested looking at the paper.

"Yeah," Willow said trying to hide the fact that she was excited that Angel might be able to have his soul anchored.

"Alright Spike if you are going to be staying here you will be staying with me until we find out what you say is true, and you will not patrol alone with either Willow or Xander understand?" Angel asked.

"No bloody fun, but yeah." Spike said rolling his eyes. He knew they wouldn't believe him right off the bat, but he would prove to them he was a good guy now.

"Alright we should go." Willow replied.

They were in one of the cemeteries fighting off a group of vampires. Having Spike there was helpful especially when the vampires thought he was helping them but the looks on their faces when he staked the first one was priceless.

Xander was fighting one he was holding his own pretty well, but then another vampire snuck up behind him grabbing his neck. Xander felt it lick his neck and he shiver in fear. Suddenly the hold was gone and Xander staked the vampire in front of him, and then turned around and saw Spike there.

"Thank you." Xander said.

"No worries pet." Spike said as Willow and Angel walked over to them.

Xander saw another vampire heading towards them and threw holy water at it and Angel staked it.

"Ow!" Willow cried shaking her hand.

"Willow you alright?" Angel asked looking at her and froze, "Willow?"

"Yeah I'm good." Willow said and looked up. The three stood there mouths open. "What?"

"W… Willow your face." Xander stammered.

"What about it?" Willow asked and put her hands on her face and felt ridges she moved her hands down to her mouth and felt fangs. She stepped back, "am I dead?"

"No sweetheart you're not." Angel said softly, "you have a heart beat."

"Than how?" Willow asked tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Angel said.

"We should go see the watcher I think I have an idea how." Spike said.

They headed out of the cemetery Willow had her arms wrapped around herself. Angel slipped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him with golden eyes.

"It will be ok I promise." Angel said and kissed the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group walked into the library.

"How was patrol?" Giles asked walking out of his office.

"Not good." Xander replied.

"Was someone hurt?" Giles asked looking at the group and saw Willow taking a step back. "Willow?"

Willow stepped back and put her head down.

"She's alive, but she is a vampire." Spike explained.

"But how?" Giles asked.

"Angel." Willow whispered.

Angel leaned down, "What is it?"

"I'm…" Willow couldn't say it.

"Hungry?" Angel asked.

Willow nodded. Now she knew what the banging was in her head it were heart beats.

"Ok I am going to go and get you something." Angel whispered back kissing her forehead before leaving.

Spike, Xander and Giles were sitting at the table and Willow stayed where she was.

"Where did Angel go?" Giles asked looking around.

"He went… to get me something to eat." Willow said looking at the floor.

"Willow, it's ok." Xander said softly

"You are technically a vampire you need blood to survive." Giles added.

"Well I'll wait until Peaches comes back to tell you want I may know about this." Spike said.

Xander watched Spike he couldn't help but be drawn to him. He didn't know why though. He had watched Spike fight that night and he was so graceful.

Twenty minutes later Angel returned and handed Willow a bag. She went to Giles's office to feed. She didn't want to do it in front of the others. It took her awhile but she was finally able to drink it. Once she as done her vampire form slipped away, and she walked back to the group.

"Spike you said you might know how this happened." Xander said once everyone was seated.

"Yeah I use to run with this group of vampires way back when. This one vampire was interested in this chit and wanted her as his mate, but she was under the protection of the slayer so he could never get close enough to turn her, so he found this spell that would partly change her. She was still alive but had the traits of a vampire. The slayer eventually turned her back on the girl and he was able to turn her completely." Spike explained.

"Why would the slayer turn her back on her friend? She wasn't completely a vampire like you said." Xander asked.

"The slayer couldn't deal with it she was supposed to kill vampires." Spike answered.

"Someone did a spell on me to make a claim on me?" Willow asked confused.

"Yes." Spike nodded.

Angel growled and Willow put her hand on his arm trying to calm me down. As far as she was concerned he was her mate.

"How do we find out who he is?" Giles questioned.

"We won't know until he has taken her." Spike answered.

"What?!" Angel snarled.

"Sorry mate." Spike said sincerely.

"I need to get out of here." Willow said.

"I'll take you to my place." Angel replied taking her hand.

"Spike you can stay with me tonight." Xander offered.

"Xander I don't know if that is a good idea." Angel said.

"He helped us figure out what is going on with Willow. I trust him." Xander replied honestly.

"Really?" Spike asked surprised.

"Yeah plus you got big bonus points for not letting that vampire kill me in the cemetery." Xander nodded.

"Alright I will see you all tomorrow." Giles said taking his glasses off and cleaning them. It had been a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Willow woke up and looked at Angel before climbing out of bed to take a shower. She had the strangest dream last night. Once she was dressed she headed out the door to get some coffee. She was only outside for a second before screaming and running back in.

"Willow?!" Angel called running out of the bedroom he saw Willow standing there shaking. He closed the door making sure neither of them would be burnt. "Are you alright?"

"It wasn't a dream." Willow murmured.

"I am so sorry." Angel said he should have known when she woke she would think it was a dream.

"Angel?" Willow asked.

"Yeah?" Angel asked while looking at her burns.

"Do I have the strength of a vampire?" Willow wondered.

Angel looked up at her, he hadn't really thought about it, "Hit me."

"What?" Willow asked shaking her head.

"You want to know if you have the strength so hit me." Angel repeated.

"What if I do and I hurt you?" Willow asked nervously.

Angel kissed her, "It will be ok."

Willow took a deep breath and hit Angel as hard as she could. Angel went flying across the room hitting the wall.

"Angel!" Willow cried running to him.

"It's ok." Angel reassured her as he got to his feet, "You have the strength."

"Will you teach me how to manage it?" Willow asked. She didn't know how long she would be like this but she wanted to be able to help.

"Of course and I'll teach you some yoga to help you relax." Angel replied, "But first we should eat."

Willow tensed.

"You don't have to feed in front of me if you don't want to." Angel said.

"You feed in front of me." Willow replied.

"I have been doing it longer I am more comfortable with it." Angel countered.

Willow thought for a minute then took his hand, "Let's go and eat."

That night Willow and Angel walked into the library Spike and Xander were already there.

"Wills, how are you?" Xander asked.

"I'm ok I had some problems this morning." Willow said embarrassed.

"What happened?" Giles asked concerned.

"I thought it was all a dream and I walked outside." Willow blushed.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked.

"Yeah all the burns are healed." Willow nodded.

"Why don't you go and patrol." Giles proposed

"Yeah I could do for a spot of violence." Spike replied grabbing his duster.

The four headed out.

"How did last night go?" Willow asked Xander.

"Good we watched some movies." Xander said and couldn't hide his smile.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Willow asked.

"Nothing," Xander replied.

"Liar." Willow laughed, "You have a thing for him."

"What? No I don't." Xander denied.

"Come on Xan I have known you for too long not to know when you are crushing on someone." Willow replied.

"Ok I am totally crushing." Xander said shaking his head. "I don't understand it. He shows up and I get all these weird feelings. Last night I was watching him fight and I was just so amazed by his movements. I couldn't take my eyes off of him."

"Oh my God, you're in love!" Willow whispered

"What? I am not." Xander disagreed. *but I have never felt this way before. Is this what love feels like?*

"Don't worry Xan I am sure everything will turn out for the best." Willow winked at him.

They came across four vampires.

"Sodding hell only enough for one kill." Spike griped.

"Tell you what Spike I will just fight mine off and you can finish him off." Xander replied.

"Really? You'd do that?" Spike asked in awe.

"Sure why not." Xander shrugged.

Angel looked at Willow, she smiled and mouthed tell you later. The group headed for the vampires.

Xander was fighting his making sure he didn't get his ass kicked and making sure he didn't make the kill. Spike seemed so happy when Xander offered him his vampire.

Willow and Angel finished their vampires and were watching Spike and Xander.

"Xander's in love." Willow whispered as Xander stepped back to let Spike finish the vampire.

"With Spike?" Angel asked raising an eye brow.

"Yup." Willow smiled.

"Never saw that one coming." Angel replied.

Xander and Spike walked over to the two.

"So we done?" Xander asked. He wanted to go home and spend some more time with Spike.

"Yeah we should be good." Willow said knowing her friend wanted some alone time with the blonde.

The next afternoon Willow and Xander were sitting in the library.

"So Wills have you talked to Angel about the spell?" Xander asked. Giles found the spell was real the first night Spike had shown up.

"No not yet." Willow answered uncomfortable.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Xander asked looking at his best friend.

"Do you think Angel likes me better this way? I mean he doesn't have to worry about me." Willow asked.

Xander looked shocked, "Willow, Angel loves you. He doesn't care if you have super strength or not."

"Yeah I guess." Willow murmured.

"Talk to him." Xander ordered making Willow giggle.

That night Willow and Angel were lying in bed.

"Angel?" Willow asked

"Yeah?" Angel asked looking at her.

"Have you thought about the spell to anchor your soul?"

"I don't want you hurt." Angel replied.

"Giles says it is one hundred percent safe." Willow stated.

"If you're both sure," Angel replied.

"We are." Willow nodded. "Angel?"

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"Do you prefer me this way? A vampire I mean. You don't have to worry about me." Willow asked quietly not looking at him afraid of the answer.

"Willow I will always worry about you. I love you. We will make sure this gets finished so you can go back to the way you were." Angel said kissing her.

"Thank you. I love you too." Willow replied and then kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been a month since the spell was cast on Willow. They still didn't know who had done this.

Spike and Xander admitted they had feeling for one another and started to see each other two weeks ago.

Willow woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Willow you and Angel need to come to the library right away." Giles said slightly panicked.

"We're on our way." Willow hung up, "Angel we need to go." She climbed out of bed and dressed quickly.

"What's the matter?" Angel asked standing and pulling on some pants.

"I don't know, but Giles sounded really worried." Willow replied as they headed for the sewers.

Fifteen minutes later they walked out of the stacks.

"What's going on?" Willow asked and looked around not seeing Xander, "Where's Xander?"

"He was taken." Giles replied.

"What?" Angel asked.

"We were taking a walk and a vampire came out of no where and knocked me out pretty quick when I came too he was gone." Spike replied.

"Why would a vampire take him?" Willow asked.

"Because he is connected to you," Spike explained.

"I don't understand." Willow said confused.

"Willow It's that vampire that has made his claim on you." Giles clarified.

"What?" Willow asked her legs giving out on her. Angel caught her and moved her to a chair.

"Spike did you get a good look at him?" Angel questioned.

"Oh yeah and we know him." Spike said pacing.

"Who?" Angel growled.

"Derek." Spike answered.

"Derek?" Angel glared.

"Yeah mate." Spike replied looking at his sire.

"Who is Derek?" Giles asked wanting as much information as possible.

"He used to run with us, Darla and Dru. He had a thing for Darla and as you know Angelus was very possessive of what was his. Spike and I walked in one day saw him kissing her. We told him if we ever saw him again we would kill him." Angel replied.

"What will he do to Xander?" Willow asked looking at the two vampires.

Angel and Spike shared a look.

"Xander is in more trouble then he has ever been in." Angel replied.

"If I know Xan he will tell Derek that Red already has a vampire mate, and will prolly tell him who. When Derek finds out it is Angel he will go insane!" Spike growled thinking of the thought of his Xanpet being hurt.

"We need to find them." Willow said standing on shaky legs, "Spike you can sense Xander out right?"

"Yeah," Spike nodded.

"Willow you shouldn't come with." Angel replied.

"I have to he took Xander because of me." Willow said looking at the brown haired vampire.

"We need to wait until tonight." Giles said taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. One of his charges was in lot of trouble.

"Willow will never love you." Xander said angrily.

"Oh she will. She is my mate." Derek smirked.

"No she has a soul mate! She loves him, and Angel will not let you turn her." Xander glared.

Derek looked at him, "Angelus?"

"You… you know Angel?" Xander stumbled.

"Oh yes he and Spike ran me out of town. Darla was mine!" Derek snarled.

"You wanted that bitch?" Xander hissed unable to hide his hatred.

"She was my everything!" Derek growled and punched Xander.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group stood out side a warehouse.

"Willow stay close to me." Angel instructed.

"Let's go." Spike growled this bastard had his Xan and he wanted him back.

The group entered the warehouse and found fifteen vampires.

"I don't have time to play." Spike scowled.

They all started to fight the vampires were slow and stupid three of them just ran into the stakes.

"Angelus," Derek hissed.

"Where's Xander?" Spike demanded staking another vampire.

"He's around, and you can have him back as soon as I get what's mine." Derek answered.

"You can't have Willow." Angel rumbled.

Willow and Giles just finished the last two vampires when Derek jumped at Angel. Willow saw Derek bring out a stake and with her speed she moved in front of Angel just as Derek brought the stake down into her chest. It just missed her heart.

"Willow!" Giles yelled running to the girl.

Angel and Spike attacked Derek killing him in seconds.

"Willow." Angel said concerned. "Spike, go and find Xander we need to get her to the hospital."

A few minutes later Spike walked out helping Xander. He was beaten pretty badly but he would heal.

Angel walked into the hospital room. Willow was resting when she heard the door open she looked to see Angel.

"Hey." Willow smiled.

Angel walked over to the bed, "You alright?"

"Yeah the doctor says I can leave tomorrow." Willow said.

"You scared me." Angel replied running his fingers through her hair.

"I couldn't let him stake you. I couldn't lose you." Willow stated.

"But I could have lost you." Angel countered.

Willow thought for a second, "I didn't really think about it. I saw the stake and reacted."

"From now on you need to be careful." Angel insisted, "I can't lose you."

"I will be more careful if you will." Willow replied.

"I will." Angel agreed. "Get some sleep."

"Ok." Willow said closing her eyes. "Love you Angel."

"Love you too." Angel whispered.

Angel listened to Willow heart beat slow until she was in a deep sleep. He thanked whoever it was that brought this woman into his life.

The End


End file.
